Many organizations provide access to information concerning items of business property according to the needs of the organization, the characteristics of the items, and the security credentials associated with persons or entities that desire such access. It is often desirable to provide access to selected information concerning items of business property in response to a request or other information provided by an accesser. For example, an accesser might request access to selected information concerning excess items to match a particular excess item to a recipient within or outside the organization.
As organizations become larger and more complex to serve a variety of internal and external information requirements, organizations may provide access to selected information concerning items of business property using various techniques. A known technique for providing access to selected information concerning an item of business property uses manual request, authorization, information gathering, and information delivery processes that are often relatively slow, labor intensive, and equipment intensive. In addition, information concerning these items may not be maintained in a location that allows sufficient access by potential recipients.
As a result, accessing the selected information may require several days, causing consequent backlogs and undesirable delays, and matching an excess item to a recipient may be performed inadequately, improperly, or not at all. Furthermore, information concerning items that is not properly updated may result in improper payment or nonpayment of property taxes, lease, maintenance, license, and other recurring or other payment obligations, improper depreciation determinations, and unsatisfactory use of available equipment resources. Moreover, organizations using such techniques may have little flexibility to support internal or external time, space, and equipment constraints.